Exogale
Exogale (b. 1979) is a female superhero. Biography Early life Exogale was born in 1979. Eventually, she became a weekend zoo volunteer in dirb hatchery. Murdered by the Dinobot 3000 Exogale was one of several supers who were recruited to battle a Dinobot on Tutu Island as part of the droid’s battle education. She successfully destroyed the Dinobot 02. The following month, she returned to Tutu Island and was then was bested by its successor, the Dinobot 03. She was killed by the 03, who slammed her corpse off a cliff. Her dead body rolled into a grotto above the water, and landed next to that of Macroburst. Dinobot Invasion Resurrection While Morgan and Superquack were on Tutu Island trying to hide from Mr. Baby Tutu, they end up in the cavern, where they encounter both bodies by chance. The duo was able to avoid being detected and killed by playing dead. When the probe left, Morgan used her powers to bring both Supers back to life; Exogale awakened as Morgan collapsed. She helped her up and thanked her, and agreed to come along in exchange for their help. The operation unveiled Exogale helped Superquack out of the water, and Morgan flew with her. They asked a dirb for directions to Mr. Baby Tutu’s base. After successfully sneaking in, they were able to make their way to a huge room with a lava wall in which Superquack and Morgan had dinner with Mr. Tutusymbol after they defeated the Dinobot 04. They rushed through a hole in the wall to make their way to Mr. Baby Tutu’s computer room, Exogale using her flight powers to speed up. In it, Exogale typed in the password “I LOVE TUTUS” that they had discovered in the cave. They discovered Mr. Baby Tutu’s plan in the computer. There they learned that the robot fights had simply been a ruse to discover flaws in the design for a greater plan, and that Mr. Baby Tutu intended to unleash the Dinobot accompanying him during the reveal on Quackville. Mr. Baby Tutu intended to fake being a superhero by defeating the robot in a rigged crisis. As they were leaving the room upon also discovering Operation: Rampage, Superquack spoke too loudly, causing him and his friends to be caught. Mr. Baby Tutu imprisoned all three of them in his containment unit to prevent them from interfering with his plan. In the holding cell (a room in which a prisoner is held in cords, thus preventing the prisoner from being able to escape unless they are released), Mr. Baby Tutu interrogated Morgan to find out how she brought Exogale back. Mr. Tutusymbol offered to “make things straight,” but Superquack then grabbed the former and threatened to kill him if he was not released. Superquack released Mr. Tutusymbol, and Mr. Baby Tutu called him out for being weak. Mr. Baby Tutu launched the Dinobot and a horde of wild beasts. The rocket with the Dinobot 05 on it launched from an underground chamber and headed to Quackville. As it arrived at Quackville, Mr. Baby Tutu returned to the holding chamber and played news broadcasts of the Dinobot attacking the city for the Supers to watch. Mr. Baby Tutu then explained his plan: to save Quackville from his own Dinobot and thereby become a hero fraudulently. He then left the trio in their cords. As Exogale tried to cheer Superquack up, Morgan turned into a tire, allowing her to slip free and roll over to the control panel so that she can free her friends. The trio ran through the base, trying to find a way to escape the island so they can make it to the city to stop Mr. Baby Tutu. They found a plane that can jettison a van. Mr. Baby Tutu’s former co-worker Mr. Tutusymbol, who had betrayed his father, stepped in to help. With the password he gave to them, the three used it to fly the plane to the city so that they can defeat C-5. Battle of Quackville In Quackville, Mr. Baby Tutu attempted to stop the Dinobot’s destructive rampage, but the robot figured out the nature of his remote control and knocked him unconscious. Upon landing, Exogale and Morgan were nearly crushed to death by the Dinobot, but Superquack held it up long enough for Exogale to pull Morgan away. With Macroburst’s aid, the Supers fought the robot. Superquack discovered Mr. Baby Tutu’s remote, which he had left behind. Exogale realized that “the remote means everything.” She intervened and pulled its laser cannon from its socket. Exogale then used it to destroy the wild beasts. Superquack realized that the only way to defeat the Dinobot was on the inside like he did the last time and had his friends use the remote for one of the arms to activate it, allowing him to throw it at the robot, defeating it. The town applauded them for their achievements. Exogale accompanied the trio to Superquack's house, where they were again confronted by Mr. Baby Tutu, who threatened them. After Mr. Baby Tutu realized he was outnumbered, he leaped into hyperspace. The quartet promptly returned to Tutu Island to ensure that the location was secured. However, there was a replica of C-5 that abducted Mr. Tutusymbol and ran away with him. While Exogale explained that Mr. Tutusymbol had reformed, Superquack had Morgan Transfigure him into a velocida and ride him in pursuit of the replica while Exogale remained behind with Macroburst. It turned out an entire factory of replicas of C-5 was in motion, but the heroes managed to destroy it, at the cost of letting one escape. All four heroes pursued the giant replica of C-5, with Exogale holding Superquack aloft while Morgan and Macroburst tore open the replica's hull. Exogale lunged forward and hurled Superquack at the smoldering replica, who punched it, destroying it. Exogale swooped downward and caught him in mid-fall, saving his life. Exogale said goodbye to Superquack and Morgan and flew home. After Superquack and Morgan drove to the former’s house, they destroyed Mr. Baby Tutu by hurling a copy of the Quack-mobile into the villain’s jet. A series of flames and debris followed as the jet exploded. Exogale was notified of this soon after. Time Army Offensive Through her radio, Exogale saw Superquack and Morgan defeat the Wicked Tutu. Afterwards, she invited Superquack and Morgan for a card game and pizza to celebrate their victory. Soon after the start of the game, Sarah and Macroburst arrived, and Exogale went to answer the door. When Exogale asked why they were there, Sarah said she and Macroburst “just wanted to drop by.” Exogale immediately beckoned for them to join the celebration, and invited them to join the card game. After the game ended, they had a talk in the living room. Wondering what else had happened, Superquack finally proposed that they watch the news. On it, Exogale learned of a new threat: the live cuckoo clocks under the Time Army. Unapproving of the situation, Superquack called up his friends to help solve the matter. Exogale agreed to join them. In the mix, she encountered a baby dirb who had just fallen out of its nest. Seeing the mother dirb was nowhere in sight, and realizing she could probably heal him, she brought him home. There, she realized she would have to heal him manually, since her powers were clouded, and she bandaged the dirb and placed it in a nest of leaves to heal and rest. Soon after, Morgan visited her and asked if Exogale could help her find something to do. Exogale told her about the dirb, though Morgan regretfully explained that her powers were clouded, and she did not have much experience in Muggle healing techniques. She asked if Exogale could help her think of something else, but Exogale refused to leave the baby dirb behind. She suggested Morgan visit Sarah and Macroburst, and Morgan revealed that they were both in the hospital healing. A bit surprised, Exogale suggested Morgan visit Robo instead, which she did. Battle of Clock Castle When Vincent Organa contacted her of the imminent danger Morgan and Superquack were facing, Exogale joined the group of Supers that went to rescue them. They flew to the base in a large cruiser. After locating the villains, Anakin beckoned everyone back and revealed himself. Dropping from the catwalk above the hangar, Vincent was immediately surrounded by cuckoo clocks, four of which were sword clocks. Exogale and the others followed. Vincent defeated the sword clocks quickly, and everyone else cut down the rest. The Supers split up to find the others. Because Vincent was locked in combat with Stick Boy, Exogale took the lead. However, she was stopped by the cuckoo clock commander. Exogale slowly stepped back before engaging the commander in a brief, yet spectacular, display of swordsmanship. The General fought the superhero using five of his swords in an unpredictable personalized style, using four of them as saws, and his fifth pointing at Exogale. The cuckoo clock commander was a powerful opponent but Exogale’s mastery of combat allowed her to defend herself. She altered the angle of one of her parries, quickly slicing off two of the clock’s hands. The commander angrily lunged in another attack, but Exogale dodged and cut off a third arm. Meanwhile, several others were cut off by cuckoo clocks and Time Army members. While Exogale and the cuckoo clock commander battled, Sarah was able to deactivate the cuckoo clocks. The commander prepared another assault, but then it shut down on its own. Exogale cheered, then left to regroup with the others. Minutes later, Jamboga arrived. Exogale’s earlier fears and uneasiness were justified when Jamboga made short work of Lode, Blasto, Merpa, and Anakin, batting aside their attacks and slaying them in less than a minute. Exogale engaged Jamboga in a duel and despite surviving much longer than the other four, her mastery was no match for Jamboga’s superior fighting skill. Macroburst witnessed the battle between Jamboga and Exogale from a camera, followed by another clash. Exogale pressed Jamboga with a flurry of attacks. She eventually met her end when Pine cleaved into her stomach with his sword. Eventually, Sarah reincarnated everyone, including Exogale. It is unknown what Exogale's life was like after that, though it is very likely she remained in contact with her superhero friends. Physical description Exogale is very tall and slim. Her hair is dark brown and done into an elaborate ponytail. Exogale’s cape was colored magenta on its outside, though it was purple on the interior. Personality and traits Exogale was very kind, selfless, good-natured, and ambitious. Although she respected all life, she had a particular aptitude for birds (due to her mutantry). Powers and abilities *'Flight': Exogale was gifted with the superpowers of flight, which she used quite effectively during 2010. *'Superhuman Strength': As a result of strenuously working out, she also demonstrated signs of superhuman strength (though she was not as strong as Superquack). *'Bird Attunement': Unlike most mutants, she also had the ability to communicate with birds. Her attunement with them also made it easier for her to know how to heal them. Etymology Exogale’s name comes from a combination of “exosphere”, an upper layer of the atmosphere, and “gale”, a strong wind. Also notable is the closeness to ‘gal,’ much like how many of the other heroines have girl names and the fact that “gale” is a homophone for the female name “Gail.” References Category:Characters Category:Heroines Category:Superquack characters Category:Females Category:Mutants Category:Characters who fly Category:Tritagonists Category:Superheroes Category:D.I.T. characters